Destiny
by clumsy2death
Summary: Bella just moved to the university of washington.Who does she meet?Edward of course! who do you think she meets, mike heck no!O well read and find out what happens!All human!I dont own any of the characters yet!
1. washington university

Summary- Bella just moved to the University of Washington. Who does she meet? The guy that haunts our dreams with his beautiful face. ALL HUMAN

I was in the car looking out the window of the cruiser when I saw the castle looking University of Washington. It was big and it's, full of freshman and their luggage, lawn was green with a couple of oak trees here and there. Then I remember why I didn't like it here, it was always just to green for my taste and I smirked. The car stopped with a thrust and I got out looking like I was mad to be here but inside I was excited. Charlie came around looking stressed and popped the trunk and got out all of my stuffed to the max bags. All I did was stand there like an idiot and pout, so I snapped myself out of it with a little shake of my head.

"Big isn't it." said Charlie sounding like he was holding a ton.

"Yeah", I looked over to see why he sounded so tired and saw Charlie struggling with all of my stuff. "Dad do you need help?"

"Kind of" he said enthusiastically.

"Here let me get my stuff cause I am the one that will be carrying it into my room." I said with humor in my voice.

"Are you sure that don't want me to come with you to your room to help you unpack your stuff?" he said sounding worried that I might fall or cut my finger on my schedule and faint.

"Yes, Dad I will try to not fall or anything and plus I have a roommate that will help me unpack." I said while I thought _maybe and if my roommate is a perky person that will be friends with any person she sees._ So I said my goodbye to Charlie and started walking to the administration office in which was bigger than my whole house itself. I saw a chubby blonde with those really cheesy glasses that you can buy at Walgreens she had a nurse looking outfit that you could probably get at Ross. "Hi, I'm new here and was wondering if I could get my schedule and room assignment?"

"Name?" she said in an annoyed voice like she doesn't get paid enough and has been working to long.

"Isabella Swan." I said as I saw her look through papers with names on them.

"Here." she said squinting with her weird glasses to check that the paper had my name on it.

She gave me a paper with my name on it and also snuck in a map on top with all of the dorms and buildings on it. "Thank you" I said with a sweet smile on my face. She just grimaced and turned to the next kid that came up to her. So I just turned and walked out of the administration office looking at the map to see what dorm hall I was in. I was in Mchatton Hall right next to the beautiful park. I walked to it slowly looking at everything else passing me by when a guy with crazy bronze hair hit my shoulder while running like he was late and made me drop half of my stuff. "Hey watch where you're going!" I said in an angry and annoyed voice. All he did was wave up his arm and put a sorry over his shoulder but he kept running. _Jerk_. I got all of my stuff and was finally in front of Mchatton hall. I quickly walked up to the doors and ran to the elevator while also trying not to trip or get hit by someone else. I looked at my schedule again to see what room and floor I was on, while waiting for the elevator. Ding. The doors opened and I managed to shuffle my way in. As the doors closed I pushed the button that said three and waited to go up listening to elevator music. Ding. The doors opened and I managed to get out and walk slowly to room number 316. I opened the door only to be smashed into by a tiny girl with short black hair.

"Hi, im Alice!" she said with a little preppy voice _just like I thought_.

"Hi, im Bella." I said while she helped me with my bags that we managed to get on my bed. Then she turned me around and that's when I saw two guys sitting on her couch one a blonde and the others hair had a strange bronze crazy look to it. My eyes went wide when I remembered the bronze hair and stayed wide when she started to introduce the two.

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper." She said as she pointed to the blonde boy. He was wearing an Abercrombie collared shirt with faded jeans.

"And this is my brother, Edward." She said pointing to the bronze crazy haired handsome boy. And thats when my heart stopped.


	2. The jealous plan

I don't own any of this

I don't own any of this! My idol Stephenie Meyer does!! You rock!!

He was beyond gorgeous. This brother of Alice's was a Greek god in human form. His bronze hair was crazy and sticking in every direction and in his face, but in a sexy way. His sea green eyes were shielded by his hair; all I could wish was to brush his hair out of his face so I could get a better look at his shocking and unnerving eyes. He was wearing a tight blue sweater so tight you could see his muscular form and some Abercrombie shorts with a belt that hung loosely around his waist. His legs were muscular with that kind of shape to them like an artist sculpted him from clay._ Must be an athlete, great now I am staring and I probably look like an idiot that can't speak._ I looked up to that breathtaking face and saw shock and amusement and one other thing that I couldn't pinpoint. He was also looking me up and down. His eyes met mine and that's when Alice interrupted our little drooling stare.

"Hey, Bella are you there, what are you looking at?" she turned and saw Edward staring at me with drool on his face.

Then I shook my head getting out of the drool stare and saw Alice smiling like crazy at me. She smiled this creepy smile like clowns have painted on their faces. "Yeah I'm here Alice, so what were you saying?" I said taking my eyes away to look back at the god in front of me.

"I said that we should all go out tonight with my best friend Rosalie and my other brother Emmett." she said sounding annoyed that I wasn't listening the first time and a little amused which, I don't know why she was.

"That sounds good but can bring a couple of friends?" I said thinking of calling Angela and she would probably call Ben, and then maybe I should just call Jake? Jake had been my best friend since we were little, but right before college started he started acting a little more than just friends. So maybe I could use Jake to make this Edward guy jealous to get back at him for making me fall. But what if I lead Jake on and he gets hurt and that would ruin our friendship. But then I remember Edwards face. A little voice inside my head said _you don't even know this guy and your already trying to get him to like you and plus have you seen him, he is totally out of your league._ But it still would be fun to make him mad and plus if he doesn't like me I can have fun with my bff Jake. So I picked up my phone and pushed the 1 for speed dial. It rang for four rings before my best friend picked up.

"Hello?" said a husky voice known as Jake.

"Hi Jake, its Bella I was wondering if you wanted to go out with my roommate and some of her friends tonight?" I said hoping he would say yes.

"Yeah, sure Bella." He said a little too quickly.

"Okay, Jake meets you in front of my dorm in…" I said looking over at Alice with _what_ _time?_ question in my eyes.

"At 9 so you and me could just hang out and get ready" she said motioning for jasper and Edward to get out.

"At 9, so see you soon?" I said aiming the question at Jake.

"Yep, can't wait." He said excitedly.

"Bye Jake"

"Bye Bella" and then I hung up heading for my bags to start unpacking.

"So was that your boyfriend on the phone that you were inviting, because if it was my brother is going to be glaring at him all night." she said taking out all of my clothes and shoving them into a drawler on my side of the room.

"Why would your brother be glaring at him?" I said already knowing the answer ,but I was trying to sound innocent.

"Cause he would be jealous." She said then turned to me and said "you mean you didn't see the way he was looking you up and down when you guys were having a drool fest?"

"Oh, well he's not my boyfriend, but were getting their." I said with a smile on my face, but behind it was just a lie. I mean if I told her my plan she would just tell Edward. "By the way, I already met your brother today right before I got here, actually."

"When?" she said sounding confused.

"I was coming here with all of my bags and he was running and hit my shoulder making everything fall to the ground. When I yelled at him he just kept running he shouted a sorry over his shoulder. I knew it was him because of his unnatural hair." I said looking up to see Alice with an "o" on her face.

"Jerk!" she said loud enough to make my ear drums rattle.

"Yeah, but its ok, it was probably just an accident." I said going back to unpacking, if only she knew what I had in plan.

"Well if you're ok with it, I won't beat him up." She said with humor in her voice.

So then we talked for a little while all about our lives and friends and before we knew it was 8 and so we started to get ready. That's when I found out that Alice was a shop-o-holic with tons of credit cards and very strong arms. She would drag me into the closet an say every five minutes "we need to go shopping and buy you new clothes." so we weren't done very fast, but we finally finished and I looked great ,I may say so myself._ Perfect for the plan I thought with a little giggle._ Alice had picked me out a blue blouse that was low cut but not enough to look sluttish and a really short jean skirt with matching light blue wedges. Perfect for a make a guy get jealous night. She then curled my hair at the ends trying not to make my hair look frizzy. Then applied make up to my face and cheekbones. When we were done with each other Alice and I walked out of the dorm at 9 strait up. Then I saw the guys, including Jake, talking and I knew that this was going to be an interesting night.

**Please review or I won't write the next chapter tomorrow!! Love ya! **

**Katherine ******


	3. the ride to the club

Okay I am so sorry for not updating in so long a lot of stuff has been going on

**Okay I am so sorry for not updating in so long a lot of stuff has been going on! I am really sorry! **

Alice was walking with me to the guys and when they saw us, Jasper ran up to Alice and whispered something in her ear, Edward was drooling again, and Jake came up to me and gave me a big hug. I then heard a growl come from behind Jake. I looked over to see Edward furious glaring at Jake._ Alice was so right this is going to be great!_

"Hi Edward, is something wrong?" I said with an innocent voice. He striated up after I said his name like it soothed him or something.

"Hi Bella, you look beautiful." He said in a charming voice making me go into a daze. The way he said my name, it was intriguing, like it was suppose to always be said by him and him only or something.

"Thank you Edward." I said while walking over to Alice and pulling her away to talk to her alone.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked in a calm voice even though inside I was nervous.

"We are going to this new club called Twilight **(a/n: I just had to ok********)**. It's grand opening is tonight and we are meeting Rose and Emmet their in…" she said taking out her phone and then calmly placing it back into her back pocket. "Fifteen minutes so we better get the guys and go." She said running to the guys who were all standing around not talking.

"Ok" I said in a calm voice as I walked back to the group.

"So how are we going to get their. We can't all fit in one car." Alice said and then she smiled a mischievous smile which means she probably has an evil little plan going through her head right now. "I have got an idea…how about Jasper and I go I his car and Bella, Jake, and Edward go in Edwards Volvo." She said while slowly pulling jasper the way to the parking lot. Then they were gone running to Jaspers car. Edward was just standing their staring into space.

"So Edward, do want to go before or after tomorrow?" I said in a playful sarcastic voice.

"Now would be fine" he said as he also tuned to the parking lot. Jake and I followed closely behind and when we got to the car Jake got in the back cause I called shotgun and Edward started the car looking very deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" I said directing my question to Edward. He looked like he was having a debate on whether to tell me or not.

"I don't know if you remember but I was running to get to Alice's dorm to meet her new roommate." He said and looked over at me then continued. "On my way there I hit this girl carrying a lot of luggage and I know it was you that I hit and made you drop all of your suit cases and I just want to say I'm sorry" he said looking over at me and seeing what my reaction was. I just smiled and said "apology accepted."_ great now I can't go on with plan and now I feel guilty. Oh well I can just hang with Jake and maybe dance with Edward a little bit... _

For the rest of the ride it was quiet until I asked "Can I turn on the radio?" I looked at him and he just nodded. When I flipped it on the car filled up with Clair de lune by Debussy. **(A/n: I am listening to it right now on youtube.)** "You know Debussy?" I asked flabbergasted.

"Yeah, I love them which song is your favorite?" he asked and then started humming to the song.

"This one." I said and then I heard a sigh and turned around to see Jake covering his ears. He never really liked when I listened to classical.

I then heard Edward murmur a "me too" obviously annoyed that he had to turn off his music for Jake's sake. That's when we pulled up to the club and parked. We saw Alice standing in line scanning the area for us. When she saw us she waved us over. After a very long wait in line we finally got in and went our different directions except for Edward and I . Alice and Jasper went to the dance floor and Jake went to the bar.

"Why aren't you going with Jake to the bar?" Edward asked all of a sudden.

"Oh, I don't drink." I said remembering memories I try to forget that involve alcohol.

"Nether do I." he said calmly.

The next thing he said surprised me. "Do you want to dance?" he said and looked over at me with pleading eyes. "Sure." I said without question.

He then took my hand in his. His was big and fit perfectly with my own. My heart was pounding so loud that I bet he could hear it over the loud music. I didn't know what was going to happens next but, I hope it's was good

**Cliffy! I'm sorry I am an evil little Alice! Fear my little credit cards and strong arms! Just kidding I am nothing like Alice and I will have the next chapter up by Saturday! (I hope) **

Katherine 


	4. The fight

The club was pounding with heat around our bodies

The club was pounding with heat around our bodies. The girls around the club were dancing with their men in an attempt to appear sexy. Our bodies were so pushed together that I could feel his breath on my neck. The pulsing and loud music was making me move my body faster and he was looking into my eyes the entire time. We were so close and there was no doubt what was going to happen next. Our breath was increasing as our lips were about to press against each others.

"What are you doing?" yelled a very familiar voice. I then was pushed away from my prince charming by my best friend and before I knew what was happening the prince was on the ground and my best friend was beating him up to a pulp.

"Jake! Stop it! Let him go!" I yelled as I punched Jake in the face.

Jake fell to the floor in pain. I saw what damage they had done to each other and sighed.

"Are you guys okay?" I said in an annoyed tone.

They both nodded.

"Good because I'm leaving." I said and then walked out of the club very mad that they both acted like a couple of five year olds over me.

I just kept going even after hearing my name being called many times. I had walked out on the most gorgeous and the most understanding men in my life. I called a cab after I got out. I went home and went to bed thinking about how much drama I have caused over a period of a day. Oh well ill see what happens tomorrow.


End file.
